Date 10 Live Volume 1: Princess Tohka
by Gin no Karasu
Summary: The first installment of the Date 10 Live saga. It begins with Ben Tennyson investigating the phenomenom, a spacequake, acquiring a new alien and encountering the one known as the Princess, whose identity as a Spirit is the reason why she is in danger. Can Ben rescue the Princess from danger? (Note that Ben takes Shido's place in this saga)
1. Chapter 1: Princess

_Spirits_

_Supernatural beings of unknown origin_

_A hero who has saved the universe many times_

_Will add another tale to his saga_

**Chapter 1**

"Say, Rook, what exactly are these 'spacequakes'?" Ben sat beside Rook as they rode the Proto-TRUK through the Bellwood. "What are we supposed to investigate?"

"You see Ben," the blue felid-like humanoid, Rook, began to explained, "they can be said to be portals linking our world to a world we've never seen, creating a crater in the process."

Just then, a beeping sound was heard.

"That's our spacequake detector, right?" Ben asked.

"That is correct, Ben," Rook replied as he watched Ben hop off the Proto-TRUK with a radar. "Ben, will you be alright?"

"You can always count on me, Rook. I do have a lot of experience, after all," Ben then brisk-walked towards the source.

"Huh?"

Beh felt a light tremor in the air.

"It's coming," Ben spoke, "I think Humongosaur can handle this!"

Before Ben could slam his palm down on his watch, a giant orb of darkness expanding from nothingness and blasted him afar and obliterated his radar, but before he could touch the ground, he pressed the watch, the Omnitrix, but it seemed that he didn't transform into the form he wanted...

He managed to levitate off the ground before he fell to a possible death, then performed a safe landing, his back facing the sky. Just then, he saw a woman in purple armour, pointing her broadsword at the hero Benjamin Tennyson.

"You, lady, have you come to slay me?"

Ben was shocked. "No, no-"

Something was wrong with Ben's voice. It sounded too feminine to be male. Noticing this, Ben felt his chest and moaned, knowing there was something different - it felt a little bigger. He got up and noticed his long, silky, rainbow-hued hair. "Hmmm... not bad."

Just then, up in the sky, Ben could see a few women clad in black plugsuits of sorts descending down to the ground.

"It's them..." The purple-clad girl muttered.

"Princess and Unknown Spirit identified. Permission to fire," one of these women said. Shortly after, they aimed their weapons at both the purple maiden and Ben's new form.

"Spirit huh? So that's what they call these guys?" Ben said to himself as he looked down, noting that he was wearing what looked like a green-black-white colour scheme sports bra and spats. He looked at the purple lady's armour. "Oh come on. This is a joke."

There was no time to think, they were being under attack.

Ben put his- or her arms in front, seeing what she could do. A small, dark orb was formed. "Not bad, what does this do?" She then flung it straight at the attack force, before it exploded, creating quite an amount of damage.

The purple one beside her used her sword to create sonicbooms, easily blasting the attack force away. This awed Ben, until he noticed that one of the attackers was aiming for her blind spot. Ben went in front of the purple one, blocking the energy sword with her bare hands.

"Hey girl, what's your name?" Ben asked the purple one.

"I do not have one, but they call me... the Princess," the purple one - Princess, spoke.

"There's a time to go hero and there's a time to run, Princess," Ben said, "RUN!"

Ben then created another explosion of darkness, destroying the energy sword and blasting its wielder away, along with the rest of the attack force. The smoke created allowed Ben and the Princess to escape.

Ben and the Princess were in an empty alley, away from those that struck them.

"Those guys, who are they?" Ben asked as she wiped the sweat off her head.

"Mecha Mecha Squad, they never give up," the Princess pouted. "Anyways, thank you for your help. No one, not even another Spirit, has done that to me before. What are you called?"

"I'm Ben Tennyson, world famous superhero," Ben smiled as she twirled her silky rainbow hair. She tried to smack the emblem on her choker, but failed to transform back into her human form.

"Hmmm, I don't think I've heard of you, but you are a hero, and my first friend, that I definitely know," the Princess' frown turned into a smile.

"Well, I've got to find my friend Rook. Now, let's see if these other functions work..." Ben pressed a few buttons on his Omnitrix emblem. A voice emitted, "miss me Ben?"

Just then, Ben and the Princess looked up to find the Proto-TRUK hovering above them. They simply flew towards it, then entered it.

"I would question about your new form, Ben," Rook commented as he drove, "but who is your new friend?"

"She says they call her 'the Princess', and she is under attack by some 'Mecha Mecha Squad'. Is there any way to help her?" Ben replied with a question.

"Princess? I could have sworn that I have heard of this name while looking through some documents," Rook said as a holographic screen appeared in front of him. "It says here that the Princess is classified as a Spirit, a sentient species the Plumbers have little data about. That is your current form, Ben."

"So, any information on the 'Mecha Mecha Squad'?" Ben asked Rook.

"I do not believe there is. However, there is a team known as the 'Anti-Spirits Team', or AST for short. who originally operated in Japan alongside the Japanese Government, until Spirits starting appearing outside Asian regions," Rook explained.

"It's the Mecha Mecha Squad!" the Princess saw the hologram of what Rook called the AST, and then stepped onto the ground. "Sandalphon!"

In a matter of seconds, the ship was sliced in two, causing Rook to fall while the Princess and Ben hovered. "If only I had Ball-" Ben spoke before realising that he possessed flight, then descended from the sky to catch Rook before touching the ground.

"Thank you Ben. We're right here," Rook pointed to a shop that has a sign 'Max's Plumbing'. "Miss, come with us," Rook smiled at the Princess as they all walked in.

"Hey boys, good to see that you're back," an elderly man in a Hawaiian shirt, known to Ben as 'Grandpa Max', greeted Ben and Rook. "I see you brought a new friend."

"Greetings Magister Tennyson," Rook greeted, "about our efforts, we have found a Spirit, two if you count Ben's new form. They have been pursued by the AST, I believe." He continued by whispering into Grandpa Max's ear, "she destroyed my Proto-TRUK with a single blow after seeing a hologram of the AST, so I am unsure if we should let her in."

"Ben? What's going on?" the Princess looked a little worried as she looked at Ben's Spirit form.

"It's alright Princess, I promise that there is no AST or Mecha Mecha Squad in there, just images of them," Ben smiled back as all three of them followed Grandpa Max to a secret entrance, leading to a lift...

"You see kids, we Plumbers have a very rocky relationship with the AST," Grandpa Max began to tell a tale, "not much can be said now..."

**(I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter of my story, Date 10 Live! It just came to be some day when I was thinking of the numerous races Ben could turn into if there was a crossover scenario. Do leave some criticism so that I can take it to improve , harsh or not.)**


	2. Chapter 2: My Name

**Chapter 2**

"There are many records of what appears to be your friend. Her codename, 'Princess'," Grandpa Max said as he looked through some data on the screen, showing footage of the Princess. "She is one of few of those called 'Spirits', who are classified as a race of intelligent lifeforms of unknown origin."

Ben-Spirit looked at the screen, before speaking, "yeah, _intelligent_. Anyways, isn't it somewhat illegal to hunt intelligent life according to intergalactic law?"

"Precisely," Grandpa Max replied, "that's why we we're constantly in conflict with them when it comes to Spirit-related matters. Unfortunately, Earth isn't officially part of the Intergalactic Alliance yet, since it was only recently that aliens were known and accepted to public."

"Ben, what is he saying?" the Princess was a little fustrated and frightened.

"I'm not that sure either," Ben-Spirit crossed her arms below her chest, then above, and below. While repeating this, Ben-Spirit then questioned, "Grandpa Max, are you trying to say that we can't stop the AST without blowing a few punches?"

"Correct son- errr, girl- Ben," Grandpa Max replied, "that's mostly correct. In fact, we have engaged in combat with them a few times, and are still trying to stop each other with force whenever a Spirit-related matter occurs. That is as much as I can say for now."

"Thank you Magister Tennyson," Rook bowed respectfully.

"Thanks Grandpa Max," Ben-Spirit nodded before they headed out with the Princess at their back.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"I think it's best that we take a break over here at Mr Smoothy's for now," Ben-Spirit now put on a white hoodie owned by Ben 10 himself, which was, in other words, her hoodie.

"What... is this?" The Princess looked at the drink before her, rather curious.

"It's a smoothie," Ben-Spirit sipped on her smoothie, "how do you like it?"

"I like it!" the Princess exclaimed.

"You know, Ben, Princess, you both look like a couple on a date," Rook commented, causing Ben-Spirit to spit his drink in the other direction.

"Woah, woah, I think you're taking those romantic comedies too seriously," Ben-Spirit told Rook.

"Date? What's a date?" the Princess asked.

"It is a little hard to explain," Rook said as he sipped on his smoothie, before smiling for a while, "speaking of which, why not you show her around, Ben? You are her first friend, after all."

"I don't think that's a bad idea," Ben-Spirit pondered, "but something's missing."

"You usually name your-" Rook was about to complete his sentence before Ben-Spirit interrupted.

"Of course! Say, what is your actual name?" Ben-Spirit turned to the Princess, now that trust has been gained.

"I don't have one," the Princess felt a little moody upon that question.

"Then I'll just have to give you one," Ben-Spirit began to ponder, "Tiger Lily? Wallflower?" Upon noticing that the Princess became moodier, Ben-Spirit knew the problem. "I guess I can't give you the name I usually give my aliens. Hmmm... Today's the tenth of April, maybe I'll call you... ten... flowers... Shihua? No, Tohka! To mark this significant day, your name is Tohka."

"Wow Ben," Rook commented, "that is not very like you."

"R- really?" Ben-Spirit was stunned. "This new lady is full of many mysteries. I almost never want to turn back. Almost. By the way, who's that cute chick over there?"

"That is your reflection, Ben," Rook replied.

"Awkward..." Ben-Spirit muttered. She turned to Tohka and asked, "say Tohka, do you think you can change into an outfit that... well, how do I put it... Let's wear matching clothes!"

"Alright!" Tohka exclaimed. Her armour began to shine with pure radiance, before dissipating and summoning an outfit identical to Ben's signature white overcoat, complete with the '10' on the chest. The only difference was where Ben's outfit was green, Tohka's was purple.

"Well, it appears that I will see you both later," Rook waved as the two left.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Say Tohka, what do you like to eat?" Ben-Spirit politely questioned.

"Eat? What's that?" Tohka replied with a question, then turned towards a store that said. "Hmmm... is that a date?"

"What now- hmmm..." Ben-Spirit then smiled, "that's not it Tohka. That's not it."

Ben-Spirit then accompanied Tohka to the fast food joint that read 'Burger Shack'.

"Well Tohka, this is Burger Shack. I come here frequently for some chilli fries," Ben-Spirit explained to Tohka.

"Let's have these 'chilli fries' as a sign of our friendship!" Tohka smiled.

"Not a bad idea," Ben-Spirit then put out a fist. "I call it a fistpump. Just do what I do for now."

With that, Ben-Spirit and Tohka's fists clashed as an act of loyalty and pure friendship. The impact was so great, it created a gust of wind that blew in Ben-Spirit's direction. Ben-Spirit felt minor pain in her right palm. "You're pretty strong Tohka... ow..."

A while later, they were eating some chilli fries together.

"I could go for more!" Tohka exclaimed.

"I was about to ask you if you were thinking what I'm thinking, but I know you are now," Ben-Spirit gave a thumbs up until Tohka saw another store in the distance.

"Ben, what's that?" Tohka pointed to it while dragging Ben-Spirit there.

"I don't know if you'll like it, Tohka..." Ben-Spirit had a rather reluctant tone.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Since we're here, I'll tell you what it is," Ben-Spirit sighed, "this is Mr Bauuman's store. It sells all kinds of alien food.

"I think I've seen heaven..." Tohka was clearly drooling over the sight of what she might call paradise. The two of them took a seat at the counter area and began ordering some extraterrestrial delicacies. It was only a matter of time before Ben-Spirit saw Tohka wolf her food down like nothing.

"Your friend sure has a huge appetite," the shopkeeper, which Ben-Spirit knew as Mr Bauuman, commented.

"I guess," Ben-Spirit commented, "she was still hungry after a whole round of chilli fries."

"Chilli fries..." Mr Bauuman noticed the hourglass-shaped emblem and signature overcoat on Ben-Spirit. "Ben, is that you?"

Just then, an alarm sounded, causing everyone to panic and evacuate. Before Ben-Spirit could answer the question, she and Tohka were the only ones left in the building.

This was when the roof shattered, and from it descended what appeared to be a member of the AST. There was no doubt, and the uniform was very evident. The silver bob-cut easily distinguished her from the rest of the AST.

"Two Spirits in one place. Very well then," the mechanical-suit-clad woman said as she summoned a blade to strike the two Spirits. Tohka, however, summoned her giant throne from the ground, protecting both of them. Tohka proceeded to pull a broadsword from her throne to fight on par with the attacker.

"I think she's gonna stick to us like like an egg on a frying pan," Ben-Spirit commented, when unexpectedly, a rather broad ring appeared in her hands. "Alright..." With that, Ben-Spirit threw the ring right at the newcomer's face, blasting her through a wall. The ring returned to her hand like a boomerang.

Tohka then walked up to the injured AST member, then turned to Ben-Spirit for a while, "Ben, run! I will be back for you!"

Soon, a large explosion of energy known as a spacequake occured. Ben-Spirit did what Tohka said, realising that even she wouldn't survive the impact caused if she remained there, and the AST member probably wouldn't either. As Ben-Spirit left, she watched the building crumble as Tohka disappeared.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"She left for now, huh?" Ben-Spirit found an empty alley to fiddle with her Omnitrix. After a while, she finally transformed back into a he - Ben Tennyson - once more. The next thing you knew, Ben felt someone pointing a rifle at him, while panting heavily.

"So your true identity is the so-called 'hero' Benjamin Tennyson. Do not worry, I will not tell the rest, because you are mine for the kill," the familiar-sounding voice said. It was the lady who attacked him and Tohka.

"Why were you after Tohka?" Ben questioned.

"I want revenge on all Spirits," the lady replied, "that includes you, Ben Tennyson, or should I say, Fragarach."

"Fragarach? Is that what you guys call this new gal? That's a pretty awesome name to be honest," Ben chuckled a little.

"You are seconds from your deathbed and you are in the mood to fool around," the lady retorted, "I commend you, but you must go."

"False, it is you who are seconds from your deathbed!" A voice that Ben recognised as Rook Blonko was heard. Rook aimed a pistol at the one who was assaulting Ben.

The lady, remaining as emotionless as a killing machine, simply ended, "very well, this battle may have been won by you and your friend. However, do remember that I will eliminate you and the Princess the next time I see you two. Also, do not forget the name of the one who will end you - Tobichii Origami."

The one known as Tobichii Origami was seen flying into the air, and in no time, she was gone.

"Thanks for the assist Rook," Ben said.

"It was my pleasure," Rook replied, "by the way, what happened to Tohka?"

"She sorta left," Ben replied, "they say spacequakes are more dominant in Asia, maybe that's where we'll hear of her next."

"I really hope so," Rook responded, "I have not been to Asian countries much, but I hear that they are rather akin to my planet's culture."

Ben checked his Omnitrix. It was already six o'clock in the afternoon. "The tenth of April. As her first friend, I don't think I should forget her birthday. Our date isn't even halfway through."

"I believe it was Tobichii Origami who sounded the false alarm," Rook spoke, "by the way, Ben, what have you decided to call your Spirit form?"

"Fragarach," Ben replied, "her name is Fragarach."

Ben did not have the time to care about how badly he indirectly wrecked Mr Bauuman's store. The only thing he had on his mind for now was Tohka's well-being, and her whereabouts.

**(i realise that this chapter is kinda lacklustre, because nothing intense has truly happened yet. Fret not, if you came here to see Ben transform into something else, you will be in luck next chapter. That is when our date begins, metaphorically.)**


	3. Chapter 3: Fragarach

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but nevertheless, I am ready and our date can continue...

**Chapter 3**

Ben and Rook walked around Undertown, a town that was literally under Bellwood.

"Why is the matter, Ben?" Rook questioned.

"Nothing, I'm just feeling a little down," Ben replied.

"Well, we are in Undertown after all," Rook replied.

"That's not what I meant Rook," Ben commented, "I'm just a little worried about Tohka. She may seem strong, but she had this sad look on her face until she hung out with me."

"Like one of the Earth sayings go, those who are the strongest have no one to ask if they are alright," Rook shared some wisdom.

"I know she isn't alright," Ben said, "that's probably why I didn't ask. I just hope we get news of her soon."

As the two of them continue, they see a familiar-looking being running. As it should be in Undertown.

"Psyphon? What's he doing?" Ben looked at the one he identified as Psyphon. "This can't be good. This can never be good. It's hero time!"

While Rook rushed forward, Ben pressed his Omnitrix once, revealing a ring of icons to choose from. He scrolled to an icon that resembled one of those 'chibi-heads' he sometimes sees on the internet. "Ladies first I guess," Ben said as he pressed his Omnitrix again, triggering a transformation.

Ben's skin became lighter in hue. His body became more feminine in appearance, especially so with growing minor breasts and his shape becoming more curvy. His hair lost its pigmentation and became completely white, before gaining a new hue of seven colours. Before you knew it, Ben had fully transformed into Fragarach, already in battle stance that made the mole beside her left eye obvious. She noted that the only thing covering his top was his long, hued hair, and she was wearing spats, like a lot of his other forms.

"Wh- what is the big idea?" Fragarach blushed for a while. "Let's see what else this chick can throw," Fragarach bellowed as she put her fingers at her temple, as if she was attempting a magic trick.

"Jehovah Elohim..."

In a split second, simple ribbons flowed from her Omnitrix emblem on her collar, veiling a little of her chest and spiralling around her body, emerging with green keys. White gauntlets and boots were formed, along with large ear accesories with small keyholes.

"Uriel!"

Another armament was summoned. This one was a simple white, ring-shaped object.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Ben Tennyson and his meddling sidekick, here to foil my plans again?" Psyphon said as he held a transparent container containing a crystal object.

"Psyphon, what do you have in your hands?" Rook questioned as he pointed his Proto-Tool at the opponent.

"Well, just one of the most powerful things in the universe. A Sephira Crystal. It has untold power that can be granted with a single touch," Psyphon explained, "I was going to sell it, but I don't think Ben Tennyson will live long enough to access that grotesque- UGH!"

Psyphon was interrupted by a circular object hitting him in the stomach, pushing him back onto a wall while the circular object, Uriel, returned to its wielder. The cylindrical container simply fell to the ground, unscratched.

Fragarach walked towards the container while grabbing the returning Uriel in her hands. "Sounds dangerous. Wonder how he even got it."

Just then, a hooded figure approached them. "That would be mine..."

"Who are you?" Fragarach asked. The hooded figure simply revealed its metal claws to feel her face and midriff. "Ah, you are back," the distorted voice bellowed.

Fragarach was a little disgusted. "Wha- what do you want, you creep?!"

"Nothing. On the contrary, I want you to have that crystal as a reward for helping me, and to double as a welcome-home gift, old friend," the cloaked figure spoke before vanishing into mist.

"Sickening lecher, who was that anyways?" Fragarach felt pretty furious.

"There there. Calm down Ben, that is not very like you," Rook spoke with a handcuffed Psyphon by his side. "He or she did not seem to do any harm, but I think there should be at least a name in our database."

"Say Rook, do you think this new girl is more than just another one of my aliens?" Fragarach looked at her figure and pondered.

"I will never understand until the time comes," Rook pondered before saying, "like the Earth saying goes, only time can tell."

"I guess," Fragarach said, "it's getting late. Let's head back."

Fragarach turned back into Ben as the two left Undertown for Bellwood, with the mysterious Sephira Crystal contained.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Ben rose from his bed, his face appeared sleepless.

"I just hope Tohka is alright. Can't stop worrying," Ben muttered while getting up. It was only 4a.m.. Just then, his plumber badge started flashing.

"Huh? Oh..."

Ben saw a hologram of Tohka. He noted that she was being pursued by some familiar-looking people.

"ASTs? At this hour? Is this the other side of the world- oh wait..."

Ben wanted to continue sleeping. However, deep inside, Ben knew that he was the only one Tohka could trust. At the end, he knew what he had to do. He raised the Omnitrix, pressed it once, and smacked it down. In a matter of seconds, he was transformed into a winged, pterodactyl-like being.

"Astrodactyl? I was going for Jetray, but I guess anything goes," Ben's new form, Astrodactyl, cawed. Astrodactyl then jumped out of the window, closed it, and flew off with a sonicboom.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Astrodactyl gave a squawk as he hovered over a new setting. "It seemed like a few minutes, is it morning already?" As Astrodactyl released another squawk, he noticed that the sun was up. Then he suddenly remembered that he was on the other side of the globe.

"Timezones..." Astrodactyl spoke as he continued flying. "ASTs? And Tohka?" After releasing another squawk, he muttered, "that is not good..."

He found Tohka engaging in combat with the AST. Astrodactyl proceeded to dive into the battlefield, releasing a powerful, energy-based sonicboom to blow everyone in different directions.

"What is that thing?"

"I am unsure, but the Princess is our priority."

Tohka quickly recovered from the sonicboom and aimed a giant blade at the AST members. The AST members, too, were heavily armed with weaponry.

"Not good," Astrodactyl squawked while observing the situation. He summoned energy-based maces from his arms, swinging them around at a high speeds. This produced a minor energy vortex that split the fight up once more.

"Now's my chance," Astrodactyl squawked before dashing up to Tohka and taking her to a safe distance from the AST. A second sonicboom was produced to further delay the AST's recovery, in hopes that they do not catch up.

**XXXXXXXXX**

After landing, Tohka pointed her sword at Astrodactyl. "Listen bird, what are you? Are you affiliated with them?"

"Woah! Woah! I'm a reptile!" Astrodactyl squawked, before turning back into Ben. "Anyways, I think you should remember me now. Ben Tennyson."

"Ben is a girl," Tohka said, "not a guy."

"You mean my Spirit form? Yeah, it's a long story, Tohka," Ben replied, "Let's have a little chat alright..."

"Umu," Tohka gave a simple nod. "Let's listen..."

They had a quite the long chat.

"I see... so this... Omnitrix... also allowed you to turn into the bird?"

Ben nodded his head. Just then, the AST arrived once more. Tohka, upon detection, raised a forcefield up high.

"Ben, you should run!"

"There's no way I can- hmmmm..."

Ben smiled. He then ran from under the forcefield, away. It was not common for Ben to do that, needless to say.

In a matter of minutes, an angel-like being appeared behind the AST. It was Fragarach, once more.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Fragarach tossed a couple bricks at the AST, causing them to divert their attention to her instead of Tohka. She even pulled her eyelids down and stuck her tongue out as a little taunt.

"You don't want me to cause a massive spacequake do you? It is enough to wipe you all out along with this entire city~" Fragarach taunted. She was beginning to glow with a glass-like aura. A powerful wave of energy was emitted from her very presence.

"Oh no..." Fragarach muttered, "I'm actually going to blow. Well..." Fragarach began to fly upwards while the AST followed, firing a volley of attacks at her.

"Just hold it in a little longer..." Fragarach muttered as she continued. Soon, she made a U-turn and charged straight into the AST, their firearms forcing her to release a powerful spacequake she was trying to hold in, knocking them out.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Ben! I'm so glad you're alright!" Tohka ran towards the slightly bruised Fragarach.

"What was tha- oooh..." Fragarach pinched his nose and blew, causing three bullets to emerge from ears. "Much better," Fragarach commented with a smug smile.

Tohka hugged Fragarach with her strength. "Toh- Tohka... my bones..." Fragarach muttered, before continuing, "yesterday's date was an utter failure. In other words, I don't think it even began yet."

Tohka let her head down.

"There there," Fragarach gave Tohka a pat on the back, "it's not your fault, and since we're both here in the same place, we can go on the date we promised."

"Really?" Tohka's eyes shimmered.

"But first we'll need a nice outfit. Hmmm..." Fragarach turned back into Ben in his favourite white hoodie. Tohka's body glowed as a similiar hoodie - except with purple lines instead of green - was formed.

"Perfect!" Ben said. "Let's go."

Tohka replied with an "Umu" as they headed towards a shopping district.

**So, that concludes Chapter 3. As usual, feel free to drop in any criticism! Also, do note that like in the Light Novels, one spirit debuts per volume! You'll have to wait for the next volume for the next spirit.**


End file.
